


Do you smell gas?

by Accal1a



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are stuck in a Subway train when a mysterious gas escapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you smell gas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houselannisters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=houselannisters).



> Written for Tumblr's houselannisters "We're in a subway car and someone released a weird gas so we're stuck here with each other until the cops know what it is - AU" fic prompt.

The subway car ground to a halt in the middle of the tunnel. It was a mid-morning train so there were very few people travelling. It wasn’t that strange considering the rolling brown-outs that had been happening in the city and the general disruptions which happened daily. The passengers on the train carried on with what they were doing. 

When a small hissing noise began, Clarke did look up from her book and scanned the carriage. She briefly caught the eye of the attractive stranger sitting across from her who had similarly looked up. Apart from them, there were no other people in this carriage and she could see straight away that it wasn’t him that was making the noise.

When the noise persisted, Clarke started looking around for the source and spotted a small canister, half hidden underneath one of the seats.

She stood up then, her book falling to the floor. She backed as far away from the strange device as possible, only stopping when her back hit the connecting door to the next carriage.

The man opposite her noticed the movement, scanned the car and seemed to come to the same conclusion that she had. He joined her, shooting furtive glances at her as if she knew any more than him what was going on.

After a few moments, agonisingly spent staring at the still hissing container, Bellamy suddenly had an idea.

“Cover your mouth.” He said, already reaching for the soft wool scarf around his neck.

Clarke wanted to say that if it was a poisoned gas they’d probably already breathed it in by now but she didn’t. The panicked look in the man’s dark brown eyes softened her otherwise analytical brain and brusque manner. She moved her own scarf across her mouth and nose and carried on watching the gas escape.

Eventually, it stopped, the silence sounding deafening after the alien noise. Clarke slumped slightly, not realising how tense she had been - apparently her shoulders had been up around her ears.

“We should call someone.” Clarke said after a while.

“Good idea.” The man answered.

Bellamy reached for his pocket and then seemed to think better of it. He moved towards the intercom set into the side of the car, next to the passenger doors. He pressed the alarm button for the requisite amount of time and a tinny voice spoke out of the small grill-covered speaker.

“Yes, we are aware the Southbound train is stuck. We are working to resolve the issue as soon as possible.” 

The man sounded bored and Bellamy wondered how many people had buzzed just to say the train had stopped. People were really rather odd. Of course these people knew the train had stopped! They probably had hundreds of screens all flashing red bemoaning the fact that the train had stopped. Did they really think he would be using the intercom if it wasn’t a genuine emergency? Apparently so.

Pressing the alarm button for the second time, Bellamy relayed the situation. There was a very long pause after he’d finished the rather short explanation. 

“I would like for you to remain calm, Sir.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and Bellamy grinned and then assured the person that he was calm but he wanted to know what they should do.

“If you could just remain calm, Sir, we’ll advise you of the procedure. Could you please tell me how many people are in the car with you?”

Bellamy advised that there was just him and one other person.

“That’s good sir, if you can just remain calm, we will be back to speak with your shortly.”

The speaker shut off and Bellamy stepped away, back towards where he had come from.

“I think he wants you to remain calm.” Clarke quipped, and an hysterical giggle escaped just after she’d said it.

Bellamy smiled, then, realising that she wouldn’t be able to see that behind his scarf, just nodded.

“I was perfectly calm until he told me to be calm. Now I’m worried there’s something I should be panicking about.” Bellamy said.

Clarke nodded this time and another hysterical giggle escaped as she did so. It seemed to be infectious because Bellamy laughed a little then and before they knew it they were both laughing hysterically and clutching at their sides in pain.

The speaker squawked after a few minutes and this set them off into a fresh round of giggles, even as Bellamy was walking to talk to the unseen voice.

“I’m here.” Bellamy said, after pressing the button.

“Good.” A different, more commanding voice answered. “Now Sir, I’d like for you to explain to me what happened again.”

Bellamy launched into the very short story for a second time.

“Can you tell me the state of the canister?”

“You want me to go and check?”

“No! No. Just, if you can see any of it, can you let me know what it looks like, how big it is, that sort of thing?”

“It’s a black canister. It’s about the size of my forearm, maybe twice the thickness. I can’t see any labels.”

“That’s good, that’s good, thank you.”

There was a pause and Bellamy wasn’t sure whether the conversation was over or not. 

He glanced over at Clarke who was leaning forwards, clearly straining to hear. Bellamy beckoned her over and she walked towards him, eyeing the canister warily as she passed it. 

When she arrived, the box started to speak again.

“Okay Sir, I’d like you to remain calm.”

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other, both rolling their eyes this time.

“Are you feeling any ill effects?”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at Clarke and she shook her head.

“We’re feeling fine.”

“Good, that’s…good. Right, well we’re going to get you out of there as soon as possible. If you could just…”

Bellamy cut the person off by pressing the alarm button. “remain calm?” he finished for them.

“Yes Sir, very good.” The voice said and Bellamy hoped he could detect a hint of bashfulness to it.

~~~

Bellamy and Clarke returned to their position as far away from the canister as they could get and they slumped to the floor. Clarke removed her scarf first and Bellamy looked horrified for a moment before doing the same thing. All of the previous laughter had dissipated and they fell in to an uneasy silence.

“I’m supposed to be in a lecture right now.” Clarke said after a while.

“I’m supposed to be at work.” Bellamy replied. “What lecture?”

“Biology, I’m pre-med.”

Bellamy whistled through his teeth. “Wow.”

Clarke shrugged. “Family business.” She paused for a moment. “Though I like it more than I thought I was going to. What do you do?”

“Law. Well sort of, I’m on the obligatory Law internship before I pass the bar.”

Clarke looked Bellamy over. “And you thought I was clever!”

“Hey, you’re going to save lives, I’m just going to get middle-aged housewives off their murder charges.”

Clarke raised a perfectly formed eyebrow. “There a lot of those?”

“More than you’d think.” Bellamy replied, smiling.

They fell into another silence, this one more companionable.

~~~

There was an almighty bang and Clarke jumped. 

She spun towards the source of the noise in time to watch the car behind them retreating, the lights dimming as it travelled further and further away. When the lights rounded a corner and disappeared, she stopped looking out into the darkness. Another bang, this time from the front of the car proved to be due to the front car detaching from their own as well.

Clarke had never felt so alone as when both cars had been detached, leaving their one car alone in a subway tunnel. The tunnel now seemed a lot more threatening when she wasn’t in the centre of the train. There was darkness stretching to what seemed like infinity in both directions and she felt very small.

There didn’t seem to be anything to say, so she didn’t bother.

~~~

More time passed and Clarke found her anxiety rising.

“Why haven’t they spoken to us again?”

“Maybe they’re working out what to do.”

“Then why did they detach the other cars?”

“So they could check them for gas?”

“So why haven’t they checked ours?”

“Because they don’t want to infect anyone else?” Bellamy knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he’d said it.

“INFECT?!” Clarke shouted.

Bellamy put his hand on her arm. Clarke turned to him to shout some more and noticed the way that his hair fell almost into his eyes. She thought that was probably pretty annoying and she idly wondered how he managed when it was windy.

All of a sudden they were kissing, both seeming to move at the exact same time to initiate contact. They were messy kisses, desperation laced and not of any particular desire to be romantic. 

Clarke realised they were wearing way too many clothes and started to paw at Bellamy’s shirt and tie. Bellamy broke the kiss slightly in order to loosen and then pull his tie over his head. This allowed Clarke to rip his buttons open and he vaguely heard at least one fly off into the cab and bounce on the floor. He could worry about being dressed properly for work later.

Clarke’s top was pulled over her head in short order and then Bellamy was undoing her bra with one hand whilst cupping her face with the other. The kisses were still frantic but less desperate. Clarke marvelled that Bellamy appeared to be one of few men who could snap a bra clasp open with one hand and somehow that was hotter than anything else at that moment.

When Bellamy lowered Clarke to the floor of the subway car she noticed the canister again and she nearly stopped them, tried to keep her rational brain in check, remind Bellamy that they could be dying. But wasn’t that why they were doing this? They might have minutes to live and if this was the way he wanted to go out, she wasn’t going to argue, you could go out in any number of ways, sex was certainly a pleasant one.

She arched into him when he started to play with her breasts, her breath coming in short pants now. Pulling him down on top of her, she reached down for the button on his trousers as she used all her considerable kissing skills to keep him interested. When she got the trousers opened, she could tell that he was indeed interested and that brought a smile to her face, which Bellamy kissed away with bruising kisses of his own.

When he stopped kissing her lips to trail kisses down her neck, breasts and towards her stomach, she lost it, hands clinging to the messy subway floor and soft moans coming from her mouth. He looked up once when he got to her trousers, a question in his eyes. She nodded once, not trusting herself to speak.

Bellamy whipped her trousers off quickly, bringing her knickers down with them. Clarke gasped again when her bare bottom hit the floor of the car, the metal cool to the touch. Pulling his own trousers off, he knelt and kissed his way up her legs, ignoring the part of her she most wanted him to touch and moving up to her breasts again. He sucked first one nipple and then the other until his mouth and she moaned, long and low. 

He looked up and their eyes met. Kissing again, he moved his hand downwards, noticing how wet she was and opening her with his fingers. She moaned louder this time, moans he swallowed with more kisses. When he slid inside her, he stopped for a second, looking down at her. She looked up, eyes hooded and then sat up quickly, the motion pulling him deeper inside her. He gasped and she brought him into a deep kiss, biting on his lip and drawing blood slightly.

They moved together, changing positions occasionally and forgetting their problems for a moment. When they had finished, Clarke somehow managing to actually orgasm at the same time as Bellamy, not just fake it as she normally did, they lay back on the cold floor, gasping for breath.

Bellamy looked across at her and smiled, not sure what to say.

~~~

They stayed like that for a while, post orgasmic bliss making them both lazy.

A knocking noise brought Clarke back to the car, it seemed to be coming from the outside door. She craned her neck and looked through the glass and saw a person on the other side in a full yellow hazmat suit. Shrieking, she covered herself up quickly with the scarf. Bellamy looked across at what had startled her and made a similar noise.

They got dressed incredibly quickly after that, both blushing quite profusely.

“Clarke, by the way.” She said after she had got her top back on.

“Bellamy.” He replied, buttoning his trousers.

She reached out a hand to shake his. “Nice to meet you.”

His hand met hers and lingered slightly too long at the contact. “You too.”


End file.
